


Prostitution

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Guilty as Charged [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Crushes, Maids, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Somehow you weren’t surprised that Mishima would be into maids, which in turn you didn’t mind much since he was your high school crush. You also didn’t mind him hiring you to be his personal maid to tidy up his room. Even if he was consistently making a mess of himself because of you.





	Prostitution

**Author's Note:**

> SO MANY LEWDS WITH SO MANY DUDES. THIS FAFFERY’S BEEN A TRIP ALL RIGHT
> 
> And so we begin a new week of Faffery, this time with all one-shots inspired by Chairlift’s “Guilty As Charged!” I hope you enjoy Mishima today, and the one-shots that are to follow~!

This room. This bedroom.

Clean. Spotless.

You did your job well, frilly uniform and all.

But there was one place in the bedroom that remained _filthy_. No matter how much effort you put into removing the grime, the scum, the dirtiness stayed.

This part of the bedroom was the bed, whereupon your master--well, for as long as he could continue to hire you full-time as his personal maid despite being a college student--was sitting while watching, _ogling_ at you clean his room. But he wasn't merely spectating, as evidenced by the quick, rhythmic slapping noise that he made while jerking himself off furiously.

He was just wondering how far he could go with you, while offering however much you wanted in exchange.

Though, the fact that he attended the same college as you made him hesitant to go any further than indulging in his maid fetish. While you appreciated him drawing the line in some regard, you really wouldn't have minded going further with him.

Yuuki Mishima was your high school crush.

But you didn't want to get too deep into reminiscing. Not when you literally had him within your grasp.

You continued to straddle his hips, your palms resting against his chest, remaining as still as possible while his hands roamed over your body. The few thousand yen bills haphazardly thrown to where your bag was currently situated on his nightstand allowed him to do so.

Love didn't pay loans, after all.

Though, feeling his need by the way he desperately pawed at you through your uniform was making you consider taking this session on the house. Between your thighs, you could feel the outline of his erect cock and how it pressed and rubbed against you. He had been at this for not even that long and you were already drenched.

Your sessions never gone beyond you legitimately cleaning his room while he masturbated to the sight of you. The only difference today was that you chose to not wear underwear. Since the two of you were both on summer break, you thought you could mention an undisclosed offer that was exclusive just for him.

He saw the bait and bit down viciously hard.

Which, on that regard, your teeth happened to sink down onto your bottom lip as you felt Mishima's hands quickly reach for the top of your white thigh-high socks, only to shove themselves up your dress to seize and grope your ass. The suddenness of his action made it hard for you to hide back a noise, the gasp you let out causing him to gulp hard, even as he continued to fondle your warm skin.

As per your job description, you were just here to clean and adhere to any requests that were legal and morally correct. Though, with the obvious implication of "Maids that do anything for you", you've heard plenty of stories from your co-workers of them doing more than simply scrubbing the floor for their masters.

Thus, while you regained your composure, your eyes scanned to the side of the bed, where crumpled balls of used, sticky tissues laid around a now empty container box. You gazed down at him warmly, your smile innocent even as your voice was sultry, "So many tissues~ Master Mishima, you're really dirty, huh?"

The effect of you calling him out for his depravity only stoked his neediness. Shuddering, he gave your ass another squeeze, keeping you still as he lifted his hips up to grind up against your pelvis. "W-What about it?! I really...I really am, but...I can't help myself! Not while you're here!"

You refrained from whimpering and pressing your hips down onto his. If things were to progress any further, you wanted him to make the first move. All those days spent pining after him from afar--now you had the upper hand in making him whine and plead for you.

~~Not to mention you wanted to cover your rent payment for the month.~~

However, before more could be done, or said, the alarm for your phone went off, signaling that your session had come to an end.

Whatever teasing quip you were to make--especially for the sake of masking your own disappointment--was silenced but the panicky cry of Mishima.

"W-Wait! Can I...can I just...put it inside you now? I'll pay double-- triple, whatever you want! I just...I just need to fuck you right now...! Please! If you leave now, I'll go mad!"

He was blabbering, his face looking so red and hot, his eyes reflecting nothing but earnest desire and need. It was a pitiful sight, coming from your _senpai_ , who you looked up to and fawned over so much.

You absolutely **loved** it.

Your hands moved from his chest to his face. Cradling his soft cheeks, you smiled sweetly towards him as you chirped, "Please do whatever you wish! I'm more than happy to go overtime for you, Master Mishi--! M-Ma!"

To find yourself suddenly flipped around with him situated right above you surprised--and _thrilled_ \--you to say the least. But you were all for him taking charge, beyond just stammering over his words while shyly asking if you could sweep over his game consoles, of which doing so carried the implication of bending over to do so.

Now, however, he was lost to temptation, throwing his entire wallet at your bag, just before he tore off his belt and shoved down his pants and boxers in his frantic need to be inside of you.

You wished to admire and marvel at his cock further once it sprang free from their confines--so many hours spent fantasizing over it--but you were fine with him instead sheathing it deep within your wet, slick core once he seized your thighs to part them wide. The breathless groan he let out as your warmth enveloped around him was an embodiment euphoria in of itself.

As your hands quickly clutched at the sheets beneath your body, you cracked an amused smile as you noted, "M-My, so eager, aren't we Master Mishima? Did I fluster you this much--?"

Goodness he was in the mood to interrupt you, by how he leaned down to claim your mouth in a longing kiss. This tenderness contrasted with him proceeding to pound his cock into you without any intent of stopping. Against the frilliness of your maid uniform, he remained above you while working himself into a frantic fervor. He was moving so quickly inside of you, the sound of his hips meeting yours with balls slapping against your ass near unfathomable with his hurried rhythm.

One arm wrapped around your body to hug you close while the other sought out your chest--namely whatever he could tear at to open your uniform and have access to your skin. But he was in no hurry--for once--for as long as he could at least grope you through your clothes was enough for now, as he was much too entrenched in fucking you vigorously to regard anything else.

This was all better than you could have ever imagined. From when you were giddy at the idea of him linking fingers with you in public to him just absolutely ravaging you to this extent, you felt smothered, overwhelmed by his passion.

And you craved _more_.

Though, from how you could feel Mishima's cock throb within you, it was clear that you would have to look forward to another time--not that you would mind that scenario.

The kiss that the both of you have been sharing, which only grew sloppier as things between you both progressed, was broken. Instead, Mishima buried his face in your neck, the hand on your chest moving to then wrap around your body as well, now encircling you as much as he possibly could.

And then he said your name.

"I love you!" Mishima cried out while squeezing you tight, all the while his cock thrust into you shallowly as his hot seed poured into you in spurts.

As if your face wasn't hot already.

"A-Ah god...! I love you too, Mishima!" You mewled loudly while arching up into his body, your hands flying up from the bed to embrace him, all while your core squeezed around his cock in a further effort to milk as much out of him as you could.

The two of you lied upon his bed, no words said, just exchanging nothing else but ragged breaths and racing heartbeats. You remained in each other's arms, neither of you wanting to let go.

Not now.

Not even in five minutes.

Not even an hour from now.

Or longer.

Though, given by what was last said, you thought to bring it up--how could you _not_? Your lips moved over towards his cheek, getting the attention of your master.

Or rather, Yuuki Mishima, who you admired so.

"Hm?" He faced you directly, still not quite fully processing what the two of you just did, what _he_ was in such demand for.

"So then, what was that about love?" You queried, your eyes twinkling and your lips curling in a wide grin.

Mishima became flustered once again.

He had _a lot_ to say to you tonight.


End file.
